tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Julius Wallong
"The Weak hate and disregard, the Strong love and accept." - Julius Wallong, 2999 Julius Aaron Wallong, known also by his pen name J.A. Wallong or his alias of The Gammadore,''' '''is the second and last Australasian Premier, politician and social activist and founder of the Australasian Confederated-Commonwealth. Prior to becoming Premier, Wallong served as an avid political and social activist, fighting for equal rights among all races in a time where this was outlawed. Doing this since his youth, Julius would be arrested multiple times by AAR authorities, however he was able to be set free each time due to his link and friendship with influential government official George Abblas. Being born to a poor Aboriginal family, Wallong would be conscripted into a small militia force, becoming a child soldier. His experiences and forceful murder scarred him for life, thus he vowed never to people - he would see everyone become equal. He would continue his life travelling throughout Australia, encouraging and calling for the Aboriginals and Oss, the natural enemies of Australia, to unite under a racial union. Having done this for many years, Wallong had formed a large collection of contacts that supported him, thus allowing him to create and leader the largest organisation of Aboriginals and Turnhand Towns, Aborjine. However Wallong would be ousted from leadership by Matilda Warraga due to the Nuuks not wanting Wallong's pro-neutral stance. Now a mere observer in the great uprising he orchestrated, Wallong would travel the UAA, contacting and interacting with its leadership and supporters. Here he became close-friends with Abblas, who shared many of his democratic views. Continuing his journey, Wallong would teach and spread his message even while Warraga was consolidating her power with propaganda and force. Wallong would face jail sentencing and torture. However his unbreakable will would pay off with the turning of the millennium. The people's building anger and resentment against the Warraga regime would see unanimous rebellions and protests throughout Australia. Both workers and military members joined, paralysing and destroying the regime. Wallong would join and lead the protests, ultimately ending in the Third Miillennium Coup and his assumption to power. Wallong has since then gone on to revive and strengthen the Australasian economy, creating more jobs and combating unemployment at a historic rate. He's also taken great steps in creating equal rights among all races under AAR authority. He's helped create a stable relationship between the Oss and Aboriginals. Not yet finished, Wallong is currently working on his magnum opus, that of forming his long dreamt of Confederated-Commonwealth into a reality. Early Life Julius Wallong was born on July 28th, 2947, Danaga (Adelaide), Australia. His father, Hank Agoya, an Aboriginal rights activist in the EGR had become an outlaw due his protests against the government. His mother, Julia Wallong (whom he was named after), was a ''Trouss ''(poor Aboriginal) woman. Since birth, Wallong had a difficult life, being unexpected nor wanted. Julia, who had disowned previous children from prior spouses also wanted to disown Wallong. This lead to an argument between Hank and Julia. Hank wanted to keep Wallong, seeing him as something to fight for. However Julia did not share such views. Having power over Hank, due to her ability to have him arrested at any time, would make sure Wallong was gone. Middle Life Old Life Current Life Quotes See also * Australasian Aboriginal Republic * Australasian Premier * Winndore * Matilda Warraga * Third Miillennium Coup Miscellaneous Discography Below is a list of Wallong's singles discography, during the bloc era Category:Australasian Premiers Category:Rulers Category:AAR Category:Greater Decade's War Category:Winndore Category:Australia